


Fulfilling a Promise

by Cysteine



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cysteine/pseuds/Cysteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the Muse kicked an idea in my head that I knew I had to flesh out and here I am, 12 hours later, putting this up for everyone to see. (For musical influence that started this, look up "Vampires will never hurt you" by My Chemical Romance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling a Promise

"You always said you would come back with a stake if I hurt her."

"You bastard. I didn't love you then!"

"Hey, at least you get to play the big hero now."

Danny remembered how much she hated Carmilla for getting between her and Laura, when really it was her own actions and how she treated her. So it was a shock when Carmilla came to her with a proverbial white flag of truce after the tall ginger brought her back to Laura from the remains of the Lustig Building.

* * *

 

She had heard of the legends of using wolfsbane to reduce the shift on the full moon, so that the human mind had enough control over the beast so that nobody would be accidentally harmed.

"Why?"

"You once said you wouldn't let me hurt her. I'm trying to return the favor."

"I don't trust you, Karnstein."

"Nor do I trust you. But we have something in common."

"What's that?"

"We don't want to ever see Laura get hurt."

Danny tested out the wolfsbane at the next full moon, Carmilla running beside her in panther form. They chased prey together in the moonlight but didn't feel the need to taste hot blood bursting upon their tongue.

They became closer after that; both of them would deny the friendship, but Laura seemed more content as they were getting along. In animal form, it was natural to sleep in a large pile to conserve warmth. When they woke up naked and in human form, however, it made them notice each other anew. Carmilla realized that Danny wasn't another bitch sniffing around her creampuff, but that she was family. After losing Mother and Will, she desperately needed some.

And though Danny had the Summer Society, they didn't know her secret. Carmilla apparently smelled it on her all along, but had never mentioned it before. Danny was secretly glad for the small bit of trust that gave her.

It would be a few months before Laura figured out the strange pattern of when both of her friends went missing for the night and she followed them, watching them play and nip at each other until they grew tired and fell asleep in the woods. They thought she'd be scared or jealous that they had this thing together without her.

What neither of them expected, however, was for Laura to bring them breakfast and snuggle in between the two girls as they reverted to human form. Danny woke first, shocked to find the diminutive brunette tangled between the two naked bodies with a blanket draped over the three of them.

"If you're Remus, and Carmilla is Sirius, does that make me James? I don't think I want to be a big deer."

"Um, Carm? Laura is here."

"Huh?"

"I brought breakfast!"

"Again I say, huh?"

Laura kissed her girlfriend's lips as Danny tried to turn away to give them some privacy, but the way the brunette's hips ground into the werewolf told her another story. Laura loved them both and didn't want to have to choose. If they were seeing each other naked already, maybe they could be okay with this too.

Carmilla's eyes opened when she panicked and thought she was kissing Danny. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Laura, so when she saw Danny's hungry eyes as her hand was gripping Laura's rocking hips, the vampire took the second plunge in her life. She turned her girlfriend around to face Danny as she kissed the redhead's cheek.

"It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Isn't college supposed to be the perfect time for experimentation, buttercup?"

"Danny, are you sure-"

The werewolf claimed Laura's lips as the three of them let breakfast get cold. They were inseparable after that, and even Perry and LaFontaine noticed the change in their dynamic. LaF said that Danny and Carmilla would either kill or screw each other, didn't they?

* * *

LaFontaine burst back into the dorm room, vial in hand. "Okay, I got the holy water, she needs to drink it in order to retard the infection!"

"Susan, what about blood loss?!" Perry asked, fear making her voice crack.

"That's actually negligible; she'd have to lose about 40% to kill her. If Carmilla did drink that much, Laura would be dead already."

"How could you do this to the woman you love, for God's sake?"

Danny replied, her eyes focused on the last thing Carmilla had said just between them.  _Be the big hero._  "Back off, Perry. She thought it was me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

The three of them had been playful in bed together as Danny and Carmilla were trading hickeys until skin broke. Carmilla even got to sample both of her girlfriends' tastes upon her tongue. Seeing as they were immune to each other's blood, they didn't really mind until Danny had kissed Laura and the brunette said she tasted blood right before her temperature plummeted and she looked deathly pale.

LaF was focused solely on the dying girl before them. "Okay, Laura, I need you to take this. Just pretend were doing shots, okay?"

"I'm sorry Danny." Carmilla said, head in her hands as she sat at Laura's computer desk.

"You can't ask this of me."

"You have to. This is the only way to stop her from turning."

Danny knew her girlfriend was right, even as tears were blurring her vision. _She had agreed to kill Carmilla._

"Three Hundred and Thirty Five is a good run, right?" Carmilla said, red welling up in her eyes.

Danny nodded, leaning in to kiss Carmilla one last time before she retrieved the stake in Laura's desk that Perry used on Will.

"Do you think I will see Ell?"

"Yes. I think you will."

"Danny, I love you both with all my heart. Tell her that, okay?" Blood rolled down the vampire's cheek and she wiped it away with a huff. "That's why vampires shouldn't cry, we look like emo rejects." The two of them shared a sad laugh together. Carmilla looked at the Laura's laptop camera. "That's enough recording for posterity, Laura. I don't need you to see this."

Danny had the stake out, and she was at a loss of words. She thought she should have something important and meaningful to say here instead of the vindictive 'I told you so' that she would have said months ago. "Our Laura always was drawn towards the dangerous."

"Damn it Danny, do it and save her soul."


End file.
